Spur-of-the-Moment. An Untitled Fic. Oops, I Gu...
by MizuKou
Summary: Full title is "Spur-of-the-Moment. An Untitled Fic. Oops, I Guess it's Titled Now. Oh Well." Let that be your warning ^_~.


**Spur-of-the-Moment. An Untitled Fic. Oops, I Guess it's Titled Now. Oh Well.**  
by [MizuKou][1]  
  
_With stuff included from random anime series, but Pokémon, Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, and Ranma 1/2 hinted at especially._  
  
Our story begins in the small, quiet, but strangely popular, town of Pallet on Indigo Island. But it wasn't about to stay there very long. Nope, because while sixty kids (give or take a few of course) start their Pokémon journey with help from Professor Samuel Oak, even though there are only supposedly three trainers from Pallet, but the other fifty-eight claim to be so (we already know Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak are the real thing... or are they?), a girl in the not-as-over-rated-as-Pallet city of Cerulean is doing something much more interesting. She was sitting there, dazed and confused. Just how is this more interesting than an estimated five-dozen kids waking up late in Pallet Town, you ask? It just is. Actually it isn't, but it you're still reading this, aren't you?  
  
Anyway, this girl's name was NOT Misty, and she WASN'T a twelve-year-old gym leader, and she WON'T fall in love with a dense boy with a name that may remind one of a volcano and ketchup. Or the trademark "Gotta Catch 'em All." No, she was a fourteen-year-old girl named Hikaru, and she doesn't have falling in love on her 'to do' list. And, and, get this! She has no interest in going on a Pokémon journey or joining a complete stranger on theirs, and she isn't the Magic Knight of the Mashin Rayearth, despite the uncanny coincidence of name and age to that of the Hikaru described in the latter. So why have I gone on for about a dozen groups-of-words-resembling-what-one-would-call-a-sentence about this girl, who, make sure you get this straight, ISN'T a Pokémon trainer or gym leader, or even a magical girl!? I thought I'd try this thing I heard of once at school... I think it's called... hmm, let me try to remember... "originality." Neat word, huh? Supposedly all are capable of having this "originality," as they call it, so I thought it couldn't hurt to try. Also mix that in with something called boredom.  
  
Back to the dazed and confused girl who looked like she just dropped in from another world. "W..where am I?" she asked no one in particular in a dazed and confused manner.  
  
"You're in Cerulean City, dearie!" a short old man dressed in brown yelled adoringly, almost in warning of his following 'attack.'  
  
"Who're you? H..hey! Pervert!!" Hikaru slapped the leach to the ground with her paper fan before he could reach her body, because even originality needs a break sometimes. In this case it's out on a coffee break.  
  
The little man started to cry. "I'm terribly sorry, dearie!!" he wailed. "Please forgive this lonely old man?"  
  
Hikaru just stood there watching him, keeping a safe distance and on her guard, unamused. "Well, since I'm a caring, sweet, forgiving girl..."  
  
The man's eyes shone hopefully. "Y...yes?" he asked through sniffles.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Then I'll have to claim my reward for putting on such an act, eh, dearie?" he said, advancing towards her chest.  
  
"I don't think so!!" And WHAM!!! went the mallet, which also deteriorated from out-of-nowhere, as did the fan.  
  
"Looks like Happosai is malleted off agaiiin..."  
  
"Old freak." Hikaru muttered then walked through Cerulean City with no particular destination in mind. As luck would have it, while walking through the Viridian Forest she fell through a poorly-disguised hole, as she was conveniently preoccupied with thoughts about when she would meet an old wise dude who would send her back home or give her magical powers and tell her task that she must do to get back home. Maybe saving their world or something, nothing too big. Even though it isn't explained how she got to from Cerulean City in one sentence to Viridian Forest the next, she's in the hole now so it doesn't matter. Now the whole plot of this fic will be revealed, to those very special few who are still reading (Someone in the background is mumbling what sounds like, "Suckers... Ouch! The mallet! Why must it always be the freakin' mallet!?" Ahem. You saw nothing. Back to the hole.)  
  
"Ouch! That hurt more than the last time I fell into a hole in another world/dimension/thingy..." Hikaru said as she hit the barren ground.  
  
"Hikaru..." a voice echoed.  
  
"Huh? Oh. A cave. How odd for me to have fallen into this cave oddly placed in the forest," she said to herself as she realized that she fell into a cave oddly placed in the forest.  
  
"Hikaru..." a voice repeated.  
  
"Hmm," Hikaru sat around pondering how she would get out of the cave, as any fourteen-year-old girl who fell into a cave in a strange other world would ponder. Suddenly, it came to her.  
  
"Hikaru..." a voice echoed for the third time.  
  
"Come, Carrot-ohki!" she hollered.  
  
"Meooow!!" A giant crystal-shaped spaceship-like mechanism was seen speeding through the sky to the Vidirian Forest, where Hikaru was. In fact, scratch that first part, it WAS a giant crystal-shaped spaceship. A giant crystal-shaped spaceship which was stuck at the hole/cave's entrance, seeing how everything wasn't as convenient as planned, and Hikaru overlooked the slight detail of the smallness of the hole/cave's entrance and the... bigness... of Carrot-ohki.  
  
"Oh, just great," Hikaru muttered.  
  
"Hikaru..." a voice echoed yet again.  
  
"Namek star power!!" Hikaru yelled as she thrust her hand in the air. In a seizure-iffic sequence which revealed her expected, as a girl of anime, well-built body's silhouette, she was transformed into Sailor Namek, who one would think would have some kind of powers from the Dragon Ball series, but doesn't. Instead, she has the ability to keep her identity unknown from even her closest friends in a relatively-skimpy outfit which changes her physical appearance in no way, with the exception of her clothes and accessories. Oh, and add elemental powers to that, too, that might be of somewhat importance.  
  
"Namek Green Blast!!" she shouted, directing her magical attack towards the wall which would supposedly lead her to safety or give her some sort of an advantage. Oh, I suppose you're wondering why she has magical powers if it was clearly stated that she was NOT a magical girl? Well, really the simplest answer is... I lied. So she really is a magical girl. Big deal. Happy now!? No!? Good.  
  
If one wonders what happened to the wall, the answer is nothing. Why? Because Hikaru ISN'T a magical girl. A-ha! See, see!? And you dare call me a liar! That'll show you to make judgments with absolutely no proof to back them up with!  
  
Hikaru looked slightly shocked after the smoke cleared away from her 'attack' when she saw... nothing happen whatsoever. "Okay, okay, there's always back up," she said in an attempt to reassure herself.  
  
"Hikaru..." a voice called for the fifth time, and frankly it was very annoying.  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!!" she yelled, applying the technique to the wall, as seen on TV. Oops, I mean as seen on TV Most Likely Technically From Your Ranma 1/2 Video. An expecting smile crept on Hikaru's face as the smoke cleared away yet again, certain that this time it must have worked. "Oh, just forget this," Hikaru said as she saw no effect whatsoever. Again. "Yo, dude who keeps calling my name!! Where are ya!?" Hikaru yelled.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hellooo!?" she shouted.  
  
More Silence.  
  
"Hey!! Anybody here!!??" Hikaru continued yelling. "And why did is Silence capitalized?" she questioned.  
  
"Just because," said a mysterious voice sounding uncannily like the writer's. Also, more Silence followed.  
  
"Please answer my call!!"  
  
Yet again more Silence.  
  
"This isn't funny!!!"  
  
More - you guessed it - Silence.  
  
"Please answer!! I have a seizure-iffic transformation sequence and I'm not afraid to use it, y'know!!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Oh, and gotcha!!" the echoed voice from before said.  
  
"Huh?" our supposed heroine stood unamused and clueless. She decided to actually walk around instead of standing there trying to break a solid wall and was about to peer around a corner in the cave.  
  
"You didn't answer me five times, I don't answer you five times!" the echoed voice chirped. Not literally. Because the voice isn't a bird. In fact, it was a...  
  
"Cat!? A talking cat!?"  
  
"Actually that's my cat. I'm the echoed voice," called a man from above in an echoed voice.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I suppose you're going to ask me who I am and how do I know your name?" the man said, turning off his megaphone, therefore having an un-echoed voice.  
  
"The question never entered my mind."  
  
**End the first part of the thing that fell into "Spring of Group-of-Words-Resembling-a-Story."**  
  
_What will happen? No idea I have. Talking like a Star Wars character I am not. Lie I did not do about the revealing of the plot. Aware am I of the non-wordness "unamused" possess. Own characters I created not I do not. Sue me you will not. Sleepy you are getting. Your money will you give. To me. *insert semi-evil laugh here*_

   [1]: mailto:mizukou01@yahoo.com



End file.
